Zipper, also known as zip-fastener, is one of the top ten inventions that make life convenient for people in modern times. At present, in everyday life, zippers are used on many items in many occasions, for example, carry-on bags, wearing garment, outdoor tents, etc. Zipper opening and closing operations are very convenient, but also because of this characteristic, in life, they are often easily overlooked. The zipper may be forgotten to close, or the zipper may be not completely closed, or the zipper may be pried open by others and the user does not find such situations, which can easily lead to embarrassing scenes or financial losses situation.